The 2014 Golden Aardvark Awards!
by The Canadian Infernape
Summary: <html><head></head>The official awards ceremony for the elite Arthur fanfic writers will be held here on January 10th, 2015!</html>


_Jayson (CanadianInfernape):_ "Hullo folks! This is me, Jayson the Infernape, Host of this year's first annual Golden Aardvarks along with one of the show's many canon co-hosts, Arthur Read!"

The two of them are sitting on red sofa chairs on Elwood City's major stage, facing towards the auditorium, where a camera tracks their speech and movements. Both of htem are wearing stylish tuxedos and talking amongst themselves as a helpful stage crew places chairs in their right positions, and works on the lighting.

_Arthur:_ "Hullo Jayson! What's up?

_Jayson:_ "Well, while the stage crew are getting ready for the special ceremony in few month's time, why not explain to the audience over here," Jayson says this as he gestures at the camera in front of them, "what this special ceremony is about."

_Arthur:_ "But I don't really know what this is about..."

_Jayson:_ "Mkay. Let me explain myself then. You can tag along."

_Jayson:_ "As many of you know, the community is blooming with different Arthur fanfics, and many writers here have grown up with Arthur's show here, or have also carried this show along to their years, we think that it is appropriate for us to award many of these fans and their many stories they have posted up on this site."

_Arthur: Says while smiling,_ "Oh, I see, so this is sort of like the Academy Awards!"

_Jayson:_ "Exactly! And we have many fanfic writers who have been nominated for this year's ceremony, and it will be a huge honour for those who win something!"

_Arthur:_ "I bet it will."

_Jayson:_ "As host of this year's Golden Aardvarks, I have been given my own distinct honour of judging and nominating fanfics of this year. It's a huge honour hosting and starting the first of these awards!"

_Arthur: _"So who exactly have on this year's list?"

_Jayson:_ "Hold on..." Jayson grabs the list on the coffee table placed beside his sofa and reads it out:

* * *

><p><strong><span>2014 Golden Aardvark Nominees<span>**

BEST FANFIC  
><span>_**In the Beginning**_ by DarkAngelSnapeLover  
><em><strong>Battle Royale Retribution<strong> _by The Canadian Infernape  
><em><strong>Sophomore Sorrows<strong>_ by DarkAngelSnapeLover  
><em><strong>Final Destination<strong> _by crazyforkpop  
><em><strong>So Long Bubby<strong>_ by PerkyGoth14  
><em><strong>Will He Notice<strong> _by TheUltimateCombo

BEST WRITER  
><span>_**DarkAngelSnapeLover**_  
><em><strong>crazyforkpop<strong>_  
><em><strong>The Canadian Infernape<strong>_  
><em><strong>TheUltimateCombo<strong>_  
><em><strong>RazleBerry<strong>_

BEST ONESHOT  
><span>_**The Blue Screen of Death** by crazyforkpop  
><em>_**Message of the Kind** by DarkAngelSnapeLover  
><em><strong>Private Read<strong> by TheUltimateCombo_  
><em><strong>Putting Together the Pieces<strong> by DarkAngelSnapeLover_  
><em><strong>Sharky<strong> by LawofGems_  
><em><strong>Perfect<strong> by RazleBerry_  
><em><strong>He Left<strong> by RazleBerry__

BEST CANON CHARACTER  
><span>_**Arthur Read in Battle Royale Retribution **_by The Canadian Infernape_**  
>Arthur Read in In the Beginning <strong>_by DarkAngelSnapeLover  
><em><strong>Francine Frensky in So Long Bubby<strong> _by PerkyGoth14  
><em><strong>Fern Walters in Black Swan<strong> _by crazyforkpop

BEST ORIGINAL CHARACTER  
><span>_**Jade West in In the Beginning**_ by DarkAngelSnapeLover  
><em><strong>Daniel in Battle Royale Retribution<strong>_ by The Canadian Infernape  
><em><strong>Robert Read in Will He Notice<strong>_ by TheUltimateCombo  
><em><strong>Naomi in Naomi's World<strong> _by DarkAngelSnapeLover

BEST COUPLE  
><em><strong>Buster Baxter x Brain in Brain's Lesson<strong> _by Eogrus  
><em><strong>Arthur Read x Sue Ellen in Will He Notice<strong> _by TheUltimateCombo  
><em><strong>Arthur Read x Jade West in In the Beginning<strong>_ by DarkAngelSnapeLover and TheUltiamteCombo  
><em><strong>Arthur Read x Francine Frensky in Battle Royale<strong> _by crazyforkpop

BEST DESCRIPTIVE WRITING  
><span>_**Final Destination**_ by crazyforkpop  
><strong><em>Sophomore Sorrows<em>** by DarkAngelSnapeLover  
><em><strong>Sharky<strong> _by LawofGems  
><em><strong>He Left<strong> _by RazleBerry

BEST OTHER FIC  
><span>_**StandOff in Lumiose**_ by The Canadian Infernape  
><em><strong>Skirmish in Alderaan<strong>_ by TheUltimateCombo  
><em><strong>Gotham High<strong> _by DarkAngelSnapeLover

MARC BROWN CONTRIBUTION AWARD  
>(this award denotes a writer for outstanding contribution in expanding the Arthur fanfiction<span> world)_**  
><strong>**DarkAngelSnapeLover**_  
><em><strong>TheUltimateCombo<strong>_

* * *

><p><em>Jayson:<em> Anyways, these are all the categories for this year's Aardvark Awards, congrats to all those who have been nominated so far!

_Arthur:_ Remember to the other writers, DO NOT fret if you have not been nominated for one of your works, you still have until December 31st, 2014 at 11:59 PM EST to edit your pre-existing fanfics or make new ones, and who knows, you could impress us with one of your fanfics enough to get a nomination!

_Jayson:_ But after that time, we will not accept any more nominations. We will continue reviewing our nominees before the awards ceremony starts here in the Lakewood Elementary auditorium!

_Arthur:_ Happy writing to all! By the way, Jayson...

_Jayson:_ Yeah?

_Arthur:_ What's with that category, um... Best Couple...? *_shivers*_

_Jayson:_ What about it?

_Arthur:_ Are you seriously pairing me with all these girls... like... kiss...ing...?

_Jayson:_ Yeah, this community likes to ship you with a lot of different girls... _*sighs*_

**_Arthur passes out at the sight, Jayson slowly looks at him nodding his head in disapproval, while turning back to the camera._**

_Jayson:_ Well, you heard it, keep writing, and check back on this story on on January 10th, 2015! All the winners will be announced! Until then, see you there!


End file.
